


Не открывай глаза

by fandom_Netflix_Originals, Pamdar



Series: Мини R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Horror, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Ночью к Стиву приходил Билли. Тот самый Билли Харгроув, который умер несколько месяцев назад.





	Не открывай глаза

Стив не мог спать при свете. Даже в детстве слабый огонек ночника раздражал и не давал уснуть.

Потом Стив вырос, вбил в свою биту гвозди и пару раз сразился с монстрами из самых темных уголков преисподней. Он не боялся ничего, и, конечно, он не боялся темноты.

Стив лежал, не решаясь пошевелиться, и мысленно повторял себе это. Не помогало. Ощущение, что у кровати кто-то стоит, становилось все сильнее.

— Харрингтон, — позвал из темноты Билли.

Билли Харгроув. Тот самый, который умер несколько месяцев назад.

— Харрингтон, открой глаза.

Стив ничего не боялся. Но сейчас он скорее выдавил бы себе глазные яблоки большими пальцами, чем посмотрел в темноту.

***

Робин бросила кассету на стойку, и Стив подпрыгнул.

— Ты стал какой-то нервный, — произнесла Робин, внимательно его разглядывая.

— Да? — Стив почесал затылок. — Да. Просто не выспался.

— Попробуй сегодня лечь пораньше, — предложила она.

— Так и сделаю, — улыбнулся Стив.

***

Ни разу не было слышно шагов, будто чертов Билли Харрингтон выползал прямо из-под кровати Стива. Утром нужно взять фонарик и проверить, нет ли там входа в другое измерение или туннеля в Ад.

Но сейчас у Стива были другие проблемы. Его полностью занимало ощущение чужой ладони на своей руке.

На руке, спрятанной под одеялом.

— Харрингтон, — позвал Билли. — Открой глаза.

Стив не знал, что произойдет, если подчиниться. Он увидит только темноту? Или разинутую пасть демогоргона? Может быть, чудовище, слепленное из кусков человеческой плоти?

Больше всего Стив боялся, что увидит Билли. Да, Стив все-таки боялся.

— Билли, мы вытащим тебя оттуда, — пообещал он. Под веками мелькали желтые точки.

Билли знакомо засмеялся, и теперь Стив уже не чувствовал никого рядом с кроватью. Он чувствовал, будто кто-то навис прямо над ним, упершись руками в подушку по обе стороны от его головы.

— Он меня не отпустит, — прошептал Билли. Стив ощутил чужое дыхание рядом со своим лицом. Запах пыли, плесени и лосьона после бритья. — Ему одиноко. Его создала маленькая напуганная девочка, и теперь ему все время страшно и все время одиноко. 

Нужно было рассказать кому-то. Нэнси или Робин, они поймут. Может быть, Макс. Да хоть Дастину! 

Нужно было рассказать еще после первой ночи. 

— Но он взрослеет и учится, — продолжал шептать Билли. — Он разрешил мне взять кого-то с собой.

— И ты выбрал меня? — Стив усмехнулся, хотя ему было совсем не весело. — Какая честь.

Наверное, это просто кошмар. Наверное, Стив сошел с ума. Чужие пальцы гладили его по подбородку.

— Я выбрал тебя, — подтвердил Билли. — А кого еще, Харрингтон?

На Стиве были футболка, штаны и одеяло, но он почувствовал тяжесть чужого тела и прикосновение голой кожи к коже.

Каменный стояк Стива упирался в бедро Билли. Стив понял, что никому ничего не расскажет.

***

Стив внес деньги в кассу, отдал фильмы и дежурно улыбнулся покупательницам.

— Эй! — позвала Робин, когда девушки ушли. — Ты точно в порядке? Такие красотки, а ты даже не попытался к ним подкатить.

— Да? — рассеянно отозвался Стив. — Я не заметил.

Робин взглянула на него очень странно. Потом подошла, бесцеремонно дернула за футболку и оттащила в сторону.

— У тебя уже вторую неделю глаза красные, — зашептала она. — Стив, ты подсел на какую-то дурь? Клянусь, если это правда, то допрос у русских покажется тебе дружескими посиделками по сравнению с тем, что я с тобой сделаю.

Она беспокоилась за него, и это трогало до глубины души. Но Стив смотрел на нее и не мог различить цвета на ее одежде, а голос доносился словно сквозь вату. Все вокруг казалось ненастоящим. 

Может быть, все и было ненастоящим. Кроме тьмы, которая скрывалась под веками и ждала своего часа.

— Никакой дури, — устало заверил Стив. — Просто… Сегодня мне тоже нужно лечь пораньше.

***

Ладони гладили Стива по груди, прямо сквозь футболку. Как тогда, в их единственный раз в душевой бассейна. 

Стив уже плохо помнил, зачем пришел в бассейн под закрытие. Наверное, случайно. Увидел в городе Нэнси и Джонатана и поспешил убраться подальше, пока они не решили, что хотят с ним поболтать.

Билли в тот день все понял без слов. Оценивающе посмотрел с высоты своего насеста на Стива и кивнул в сторону душевой. 

Потом Стиву было очень стыдно, но ему нравилось иметь тайну. А теперь у него была еще одна.

— Там не так плохо, — убеждал Билли, поглаживая двумя пальцами сосок Стива. — Темно и грязно, но уютно. И не нужно больше ни о чем переживать.

Стив переживал о множестве вещей, это точно. О своем будущем. О том, что не хотел идти в колледж, но и работать в паршивом видеосалоне тоже не хотел. О том, что у всех есть кто-то, даже Дастин завел подружку. А он, Король Стив Харрингтон, остался один.

Билли зашевелился и сел Стиву на бедра. Очень хотелось открыть глаза и посмотреть на него.

В детстве Стив любил страшные истории. Но они всегда заканчивались, когда за мальчиком приходил черный человек или когда монстр утаскивал девочку под кровать. Никто не рассказывал, что происходило с этими детьми потом. Стив думал, что узнает, если откроет глаза.

— Я вытащу тебя оттуда, — повторил Стив, не до конца понимая, кого пытается убедить.

— Мой герой. — Билли обхватил ладонью член Стива и принялся неторопливо дрочить ему. Чувство страха переплеталось в груди Стива с возбуждением, и он уже не осознавал, что есть что. 

Стив дернул на себя одеяло и накрылся с головой. Дышать сразу стало труднее. Билли усмехнулся и усилил нажим.

Одеяло не могло его остановить. Свободной рукой Билли трогал Стива в самых разных местах, словно его забавляло смотреть, как Стив вздрагивает. Темнота усиливала ощущения, а от невозможности угадать, где окажется следующее прикосновение, сносило крышу. 

Наверное, Стив слишком стар и уже не скроется от монстров с помощью одного одеяла. Для него слишком поздно.

Сдавшись, Стив отбросил одеяло в сторону, вытянул руки и принялся жадно щупать все, до чего мог дотянуться. Кожа Билли под его ладонями казалась горячей. Как она могла быть горячей? Стив не знал, и ему было плевать. 

На ощупь Стив нашел чужой член и принялся повторять движения, стараясь попасть в ритм Билли. Получалось не очень, и он решил просто двигать рукой быстрее.

От крепко зажмуренных век болела голова. Тогда, в душевой, Стив тоже то и дело закрывал глаза. А вот Билли смотрел внимательно, словно не хотел пропустить ни мгновения. Словно думал, что такое больше не повторится.

На самом деле, Стив всегда боялся темноты. Но не из-за монстров, которые в ней скрываются. Он просто знал, что если будет смотреть в нее слишком долго, то потеряется и забудет дорогу домой.

Стив кончил, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, а Билли вскоре выплеснулся Стиву на грудь. Странно было чувствовать сперму на коже, ведь он так и не снял футболку. В голову пришла глупая мысль, что теперь и не отмоешься.

В тот раз в душевой Билли ушел — убежал — так быстро, словно за ним гналась стая демопсов. Сейчас он лег рядом и принялся неторопливо гладить Стива по голове, давая возможность отдышаться.

— Эй, Харрингтон. Стив? — тихо позвал Билли. Чертов Билли Харгроув, умерший несколько месяцев назад. 

— Что? — отозвался Стив вяло. Искры под веками напоминали салют в честь Дня Независимости.

— Спорим, ты из тех, кто целуется с открытыми глазами.

— Хорошая попытка, — признал Стив. — Давай проверим.

***

Кит в очередной раз закатал рукав, посмотрел на часы и демонстративно вздохнул.

— Он придет, — заверила Робин, все больше сомневаясь в своих словах.

— Ну, если он не соизволит почтить нас своим присутствием к полудню, то может здесь больше не появляться, — проворчал Кит.

Робин только отмахнулась от него и продолжила буравить взглядом входную дверь.


End file.
